powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjor
"You have nothing to fear~Ninjor is here!" Ninjor is the creator of the Power Coins and an ally of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Character History When Rito Revolto destroyed the Thunderzords and damaged the first set of Power Coins permanently, the Power Rangers sought out Ninjor at the Temple of Power for assistance. At first, Ninjor wasn't easily convinced that the Rangers sought out the Ninja Power for the right reasons, but after hearing them out, he soon changed his mind. Ninjor bestowed on them new Power Coins and they received Ninjazords, and from then on assisted the Rangers in battle whenever they needed him, such as providing Rocky with back-up when the other Rangers were turned into footballs by Centiback. He was captured by Rita and Zedd to power the Shogunzords. At the same time, a mind-controlled Kat stole Kimberly's Crane power coin and seized the Falconzord, putting the Ninjazords out of commission and leaving the rangers vulnerable. They eventually got control of the Shogunzords and reclaimed the Falconzord, and Ninjor escaped shortly after. He was recaptured by Master Vile and linked to the Globbor monster, which caused all damage to Globbor to transfer to Ninjor, but he soon escaped again and helped the rangers defeat Master Vile. He continued to assist the Rangers after this. As a ninja master, Ninjor had a wide array of powers at his command. He had a large white cloud that he rode into battle on, and could disappear into puffs of smoke at will. Ninjor and his Temple of Power are both key elements to the Rangers maintaining their Ninja Powers. Ninjor resided inside a vase within the Temple of Power, which was itself located in the Desert of Despair. He was also the creator of the original Power Coins, the Battle Borgs, and presumably the Shogunzords and the Aquitian Power Coins. After the Rangers became the Zeo Rangers, Ninjor wasn't seen again, and Tommy commented that he was once again residing at the Temple of Power. Legacy of Power Ninjor was featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Ninjor did not participate in the Legendary Battle nor appeared in Countdown to Destruction for unknown reasons. Unlike many ranger-like allies, Ninjor was on Earth and available to fight, making his absence an oddity. Ninjor's current whereabouts or if he still resides in the Temple of Power is unknown. Forms - Battle Mode= Ninjor was able to transform into a powerful samurai-esque Battle Mode. When in Battle Mode, he could connect his weapon with its sheath to form a powerful lance. He was also able to generate and throw explosive fireballs from his hands, which were often instrumental in destroying Rita and Zedd's monsters. In order to transform into Battle Mode, Ninjor would usually call out "Ninja Power, Now!" or "Ninjor Expansion Mode!" and then transform. Typically they were just a distraction, so the Rangers could go in for the kill, but his fireball that hit at the same time as the Shogun Megazord sabre actually is what finished off Globbor, once all his energy was depleted. Ninjor was only seen changing into Battle Mode when he was in Expansion Mode; whether he can do it while human-sized is unknown. }} Legendary Ranger Devices - Dino Charger= Ninjor is one of the heroes that represent the Alien Rangers for the MMAR Dino Charger, released as part of a special set of Dino Charger Power Packs. In the Alien Rangers' case, it featured the Red Aquitar Ranger, Ninjor, the Shogun Megazord, and the MMAR title. This Charger was paired with the Super Megaforce Dino Charger. }} Behind the scenes Hexagon Ninjor was planned to appear as one of many returning characters who would contribute to the story in Hexagon, the original plan for the season after Wild Force and adaptation of Hurricaneger. As Hurricaneger was a ninja team, Amit Bhaumik suggested that the Hexagon Rangers' (Hurricanegers) powers would likely be derived from Ninjor. However, the Hexagon plan was scrapped when Power Rangers was canceled and bought by Disney, and Hurricaneger became Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Being a more self-contained series, the Rangers of Ninja Storm had no known connection to Ninjor, despite their shared Ninja motif. Notes *Ninjor had a vocal tone that is reminiscent of the classic cartoon character Dudley Do-Right. *It is unknown if Ninjor had imparted the means of creating a Power Coin to Zordon, as Zordon had created the Tigerzord Power Coin to create the White Ranger. *A plot hole exists in Ninja Quest Part IV. Zordon said that both Ninjor and the Temple of Power were key elements to maintaining the ninja powers, and that, if either of them fell into Rita and Zedd's hands, all would be lost. However, later in the season, Ninjor was kidnapped by Goldar, then imprisoned in a bottle in Zedd's palace, yet the Rangers maintained their powers just fine (they lost control of their Ninjazords, but only because the Falconzord was captured, not Ninjor). However, given that, since the events of "Ninja Quest", Ninjor had begun to take a more active role in helping the Rangers fight evil, he may have created various safeguards in the temple to maintain the Rangers' powers in the event that he fell in battle, willing to assist the Rangers while recognizing that he should take precautions in case he was defeated. *Ninjor is the first Power Rangers character to receive a toy in 3 Power Rangers lines. His first toy was as himself, in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and was later repurposed as Ninjakon for Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Ninjakon would then be repurposed slightly for Power Rangers Jungle Fury. *In a slight irony, he never onscreen appeared together with the Alien Rangers despite them being in the same team in Kakuranger. He also did not return in Power Rangers Super Megaforce despite his Sentai counterpart returning in Gokaiger. *In the comic Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Annual #1 (2016), it is confirmed by Lord Zedd that Ninjor indeed gave the Alien Rangers their powers. *He is the only Ranger-like ally to appear in archive footage on the Dino Thunder episode "Legacy of Power". *Papercutz Comics' graphic novel Going Green shows a statue of Ninjor in the Desert of Despair and that it housed the Green Ranger's Power Coin. *In the latest Mighty Morphin Power Rangers comic book #12, Ninjor makes a brief appearance along with the Alien Rangers and the Phantom Ranger before The Fall of the Rangers. *Ninjor will be playable for Power Rangers Legacy Wars in August 2017. Appearances }} See Also de: Ninjor fr: Ninjor Category:Mighty Morphin Category:PR Allies Category:Ranger-like allies Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Power Rangers not in Legendary Battle Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers